Love conquers all
by love345
Summary: Two Thieves/heroes, Both amazing, brave, good hearts and both have their own team. But when a new enemy enters both their lives, they must join forces and work together. And while spending to much time together, these two fearless leaders begin to feel something more towards one another. This is a fight they will not forget.
1. Meet the teams

**WARNING WARNING! New story alert! Here we Are xx I only just thought of this story and I thought it would be cool so let me know what you think ;) This is a present for My Great Brother who loves action stories, He hates love stuff but I'm putting that in anyway, apart from that Action! He's 18 soon and I really don't know what I can get him! But I'll think of something nearer the time, so This is what i like to call, a great Idea! I just thought of this story cause I'd love to hear the reaction! so let me know what you guys think :) It's not long chapter for the moment but I hope u enjoy it ;)**

**Chapter 1: A new mission**

The night was dark, and cold and full of opportunities for criminals to steal,murder,rape and loads of others to commit. Nothing could stop them, well...except for on team. A team of crime fighters that stopped these villains rampaging the streets and hurting the innocent, And they were Unstoppable, all criminals feared them as they were tough,brave and fearless. This team was called 'The R Force' A group of three women who stopped crime at night, no one has ever seen them in action for the reason they can never be seen. They prefer it that way too. Of course they weren't so innocent either, The leader loved to cause trouble and just for fun they'd steal! so there were also criminals but not as bad because they help the police who are hunting them down too! But tonight they were stealing too! only to rescue a friend from a prison from a crime she didn't commit. Two girls were running on a roof to the prison and managed to find a window open on top of the roof. These two girls were rescuing their partner and friend Nanette. She was a jumpy pretty frog who was the smart one of the group, she was very brave and strong but hyper and funny like a child. Jazmin was the weapon girl of the group, if your ever in trouble with lost ammo or no weapon, she's your girl, she had long black hair with orange eyes and wore dark red, she was very beautiful, Intelligent and courages and was trustworthy member of the group, and lastly. The leader of the team, was Juliet. No one knew much about because she was so mysterious but she was one of the best! Brave, honest, kind and knew how to fight! She loved fighting crime and liked to keep her street safe. And tonight she was going to brake her friend out of jail, Jazmin handed Juliet some rope as she opened the window.

'Are you sure this is where she is?' Jazmin asked

'Totally, It's the only prison in the city!' Juliet replied

'Well who's going in?'

'I will, I'm lighter'

'Whoa! what's that supposed to mean?' Jazmin felt offended

'Jaz let's be honest ever since you broke up with Lenny you have put on a little weight'

'Yeah well, Ice cream numbs the pain' she mumbled

'I'll go in, place the dynamite and we'll be home for pizza before you know it' Juliet smirked and stretched before jumping

'Be careful Jules, Iv'e never seen a vault this secure before' Jazmin warned as Juliet tied the rope around her waist and jumped into the prison dangling as Jazmin held a strong grip of the rope on the other end, the entire area was secure with alarm beams but that didn't stop her.

'They'll see just how worthless the're security is' She smirked and swung to a prison door 'When we steal back one of our largest assets' She placed dynamite on the door

'Hey Gals! What took Ya so long?!' Nannette smiled

'Nanette stand clear or its froggy Flambé' Juliet warned as she went back up to the surface, except the laser cut the rope as Juliet fell and was close to touching them If Jazmin Hadn't thought quickly and grabbed the rope

'*sigh*Thanks Jazmin' She sighed in relief

'Don't mention it, Now get our girl out and lets get out of here!' She said as the doors burst open and Nannette jumped out!

'Yippee! I'm free!' She squealed, only she fell over and triggered the alarm system as sirens were going off everywhere!

'And I'm getting the feeling i should have let you stay there until i could've bailed you out' Juliet sighed as they got of the room and back on the roof but it was to late for them to jump down to the ground since the police were right around the building, the only thing that could help them was a distraction.

'Now what? Police are everywhere!' Jazmin panicked, suddenly a light bulb went off in Juliet's head

'Get to the Van, I'll hold them off!' Juliet picked up her gear and began to jump roof from roof as the police chased her, But she was like a shadow so when she made a colossal jump...she disappeared into thin air!

'Hey where'd she go?' The cops looked around but found no trace of her, Around a corner where the police were, Juliet was smirking and pleased she got away, she put her mask and Hood back on and ran over to the van. and jumped in.

'Mission accomplished' Jazmin smirked as they all high fived

'Now that's what I call successful, Thanks for rescuing me girls' Nannette smiled

'Eh! You would have done the same for us Nanette' Juliet smiled

'The mission could have gone better if ya hadn't triggered the alarm system ' Jazim frowned

'I got excited and fell okay?' Nanette frowned

'Yeah well that's something you need to work on'

'What about you?!'

'What?'

'well you were the one who left me to the cops'

'I did not! I went to the ice cream store and a thief framed you for a crime you didn't commit! Don't blame me!'

'Yeah and you only went there because your still getting over that you got dumped' Nannette snapped

'I was Not Dumped!' Jazmin snapped

'okay the pair of you SHUT UP!' Juliet yelled as they did 'The only thing we should worry about is who set you up Nannette' Jules said and drove the van to their secret lair. They drove to an old mountain and went into a secret underground cave, only it came to a dead end. There were speakers by the blockage of the cave so Juliet drove up to them.

'Hello?' She said 'We're back you can let us in now' She called

_'Who dares Enter my stationary?!' _The women on the speaker replied

'Stella, Its me. Let Me In!' Juliet frowned

_'None may enter when they reveal the password' _She replied

_'_Stella what are talking about? we don't have password' Juliet got confused

_'Yes we do, i made one up when you were gone'_

'Then how am I supposed to know what it is?'

_'You...Uhh...*sigh* good point' _She sighed and opened up the cave into a whole new system!

The cave bolder went down and revealed a huge secret underground cave, The girls call their lair 'The Phoenix'. The phoenix is the pride of the agency fleet, The place is equipped with the latest technology, Spa suite, Training suite, Rooms for armours and weapons, even a cafeteria. The girls loved it so much they called it home. And then a red mushroom came hopping towards them and was the girls' assistant.

'Welcome back ladies, and a special welcome back to you Nannette. What'd ya do this time? squirt water on the police?' Stella giggled

'NO! I was framed! someone set me up! and I intend to find out who!' she snapped

'We will, and when we do, they'll be sorry' Juliet warned them. As they walked into the boxing room and saw their other teammates training, one of them was Mason **(Mason is Mankini gnome. I made up a name for him okay? so don't judge me)** and was seen as the funny one of the team. He was doing sit ups and sit ups like he usually does. And the other was a tough looking woman with middle long black hair and was punching a punch bag, her name was Maria and was the muscle of the group. Right now these two were needed.

'Hey guys' Juliet greeted

'What up Jules?' Maria greeted

'Did you get Nannette back?' Mason asked

'yep safely'

'I wonder who framed her for that crime?' Mason wondered

'That's what I need to find out, Apparently a kidnapping happened at the weaponry store, the owner was taking before the polices' very eyes! And Nannette was standing there, and the police recognised her as someone from my team and thought she was involved. whoever kidnapped that guy knew what he was doing and knew who to frame.' Juliet said

'so what do we do?' Maria asked

'we find whoever kidnapped the guy from the store, and who framed Nannette' Juliet 'We'll find them, and make them pay' She warned

...

Meanwhile, 10 miles away form the girls' base there was an office where lied a man sitting in his chair looking out a window into the bright was known as Trigon, And just then a blue mushroom called shroom came jumping into the room.

'Sir! there're here!' he hopped

'Excellent, bring them in' he said as three, men walked holding a restrained man and was muffled too. he was thrown to the ground as the three men stepped forward. one of them was Red and was built in muscle and His name was Tybalt, and had a aggressive look on him. The other guy was a short blue gnome and his name was Benny and was the weapon man of the team, he was short but handsome. But not as handsome as the leader, Gnomeo. Like Juliet, he was a hero/Thief. And was payed by clients to do their dirty work, only Gnomeo had a different way of getting his money in the job.

'Good work Gentlemen, you have done well' Trigon congratulated

'Save it buddy! We did what you asked for, give us our money' Tybalt ordered

'Not yet'

'Why not?!' Benny asked

'I asked you to kill him, not bring him to me' trigon said and handed a gun to Gnomeo 'kill him!' He ordered as Gnomeo loaded his gun, he pointed it at the man but was hesitating

'What are you waiting for dude? kill him!' Benny said

'yeah Gnomeo, Kill him' Trigon smirked

'First, where's the Money?' Gnomeo asked as trigon got the money from the safe, 8 hundred thousand pounds in cash

'Aww Baby' Tybalt and Benny were drooling over the money

'So you can see the money, now shoot!' Trigon said as Gnomeo looked a the gun

'Oh yeah, I just remembered, He's not the one I want to kill...YOU ARE!' Gnomeo pointed the gun at Trigon and pulled the Trigger and blew Trigon's brains out!

'Well that plan went well!' Tybalt smirked and high fived Benny as Gnomeo untied the Victim, only he wasn't a victim, he was their team mate! Paris was The brains of the team and played a part of being a fake victim so they guys didn't have to kill the real guy but keep the money.

'Great plan Gnomeo it worked a treat!' Paris smiled

'Yeah, I'm just wondering, how come we didn't do the real job?' Tybalt asked

'Because, 1) I know the guy who owned the store, 2) I don't do anything This guy tells me to, and 3) I don't kill the innocent' Gnomeo explained, Gnomeo may be a thief. But had a heart for innocent people.

'But you seemed confident to hide the real dude of the store in the closet and frame some girl for a crime she didn't commit' Benny said

'Oh yeah...lets go!' The drove back to the store and released the real guy from the closet

'Oh, thank you, thank you' He said

'Don't thank us, we put you in there' Tybalt laughed as Benny nudged him to shut up

'What did Trigon want with you anyway Jerry?' Gnomeo asked

'Trigon, well. I was giving him some weapons of mine but he was asking for too much, so I put my foot down and said i couldn't supply more, So he wants to kill me so he can have this place for himself' The keeper explained

'Well don't worry, Trigon is no more. Your safe now' Gnomeo smiled

'Thank you boys' Jerry smiled as the team walked out the door

'Okay, listen dude i know you've got a good heart and stuff but can't we just kill at least one person' Benny pleaded

'We killed Trigon didn't we?' Gnomeo asked

'No, You Killed Trigon, I haven't killed anyone in the last month! That's torture for an assassin!'

'Look, you'll get your chance soon. In the meantime, why don't we just enjoy the cash we so deserve' Gnomeo smirked

'Yeah but first, We gotta bust the girl out of her prison' Paris suggested

'What girl?' Tybalt asked

'You know, the one the police thought who kidnapped Jerry'

'No need, I heard she busted out of there' Shroom hopped

'Really? How?' Gnomeo asked

'No one knows, although the police said they saw a woman jumping roof from roof away from them, and then she just vanished' He hopped

'Huh! sounds like we've got some competition boys' Gnomeo smirked 'I like competition' He said and they drove back to their base, an old abounded fortress where they have a base in the middle of it, all painted black and was full of computors and a gym, even a pool!

'Man I love this place!' Tybalt sighed

'Yep, its good to be home' Gnomeo smiled and looked around, and went to the garage, he was looking for a friend of his 'Yo Dolly!' he looked under a car and saw a woman working on one of the trucks, when she heard Gnomeo she stopped working and stood up.

'What up Gnomeo?' She greeted, Dolly was the only woman in the team and was condsidered extra muscle, she may looked skinny and beautiful but she was one of the toughest women Gnomeo had ever known, and She was also their mechanic and doctor, the girl was skilled!

'How's my baby doing?' Gnomeo asked

'Woah! Gnomeo I like you but I'm happy being friends' She joked

'Ha ha ha I didn't mean you I was talking about my truck' He said

'Well, She'll be done before you know it' She smiled 'How'd your mission go?' She asked

'Successful,I'm just glad we're back home' Gnomeo sighed

'Yeah well, we've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow so why don't you go and get the pizzas I ordered and we can eat' Dolly suggested as Gnomeo did so, he drove down to the Pizza parlour and got the pizzas, what he didn't notice was a certain woman was waiting for her pizzas too. Juliet was also waiting for her pizzas too, they hadn't seen one another yet but they were about to.

'Okay, that 5 Pizzas and a coke' The guy said and handed it out

'OH THAT'S MINE' the both grabbed the pizzas and looked at one another, for a moment, time had suddenly stopped for the pair of them. they couldn't breathe and were just looking at one another dead in the eye.

'Uhh hi' Gnomeo greeted

'Hey' Juliet said and moved some hair of her face

'I'm sorry but uhh...these are mine' Gnomeo said

'Huh! No there mine I ordered 5 pizzas'

'Uhh yeah. So did I'

'Well these one's are mine!' Juliet said

'Guess again sweet cheeks, I grabbed them first. But if you want them, come and get them' He smirked

'Alright' She said and punched him in the gut and grabbed the pizzas 'Thanks' She smirked but then Gnomeo dipped her and got the pizzas into his hands

'Ha!' He laughed

'Why you...!' She was about to punch him till...

'HEY! When you two are done, here's another order of 5 pizzas and a coke!' The pizza guy said as the two of them looked awkward

'Oh' they both said, Juliet when to grab them and looked back at Gnomeo

'Sorry about that' She said

'Oh its okay, I'm sorry too. I just love pizza' He laughed

'Me too' they both laughed and looked at one another again 'So umm...I better be going' She turned to leave

'Wait! Umm..do you have a name?'

'Yeah, Its Juliet' She smiled and offered her hand

'Gnomeo' He accepted her hand and kissed it, making her blush

'Well Gnomeo, I'm sorry about the pizza fight and it was very nice to meet you' She smiled

'likewise, Juliet' He smiled as she walked out the door

'Wow! He was Amazing!' She squealed

'Wow! she was Amazing!' He sighed

'Love at first sight really does exist' They both sighed and smiled

**Yes yes it does :) Am I right Mickey ;) Okay, I know it might be confusing but basically Gnomeo and Juliet are the same, thieves and crime fighters, only Gnomeo does more killing than Juliet okay? and yes they are all bad ass and Yes this story is going to be fun so be patient for the next chapter okay? bye bye xxxxx I'll be back with more for Ya'll xxxx**

**Penelope**** out ;)**


	2. An announcement

**So I have returned, sorry about the wait, College is a bit of a handful right now, especially with Christmas right around the corner, so I'm afraid this will be kinda short xxxx But I pulled through just for you viewers ;) Mickey, Jazzy, Breezy, Carrie and Farah, This is for you girls xxxx**

**Chapter 2: An announcement **

Another day went by, its been a week and the girls had no message for a mission, Nannette and Jazmin were sitting around playing chess, Mason was doing sit ups to keep his energy flowing and Maria was reading a book, While the leader was sitting by her desk trying to solve a case of her own, For the last 10 years of her life, Juliet has been working on a murder case, but not just any murder, Her mother's murder! Juliet lost her mum when she was 11 years old and everyone assumed it was an accident, But in this child's eyes, it wasn't. There was one man who witnessed the death but he disappeared before her mum was discovered, Juliet remembers the day she saw a man run from the scenes and the sight of her mother falling down a cliff, as everyone assumed she "slipped". Juliet tried looking through CCTV of that day, the guy's description and visiting the area where her mother died, After 10 years of searching, she had found nothing, But that didn't mean she was planning on giving up. Juliet was stubborn and anxious to know the truth of her mum's death. While doing her work, she was disturbed by Nanette.

'Jules, you got to let this go, Your mother died of an accident' Nanette said

'She didn't! I know she didn't! my mother was killed by a man and I swear to god I won't rest until i see him drown in his own blood!' Juliet snapped

'But you have no proof, and the case closed 10 years ago' Maria said

'Because everyone saw it as an accident, but not me. I know the truth, this guy killed her right in front of me, sadly being ten years of age at the time no one would believe me. a trick of the memory so they said. Who'd believe a 10 year old girl?' she sighed

'You've not been able to let this case go' Jazmin said

'Because the case isn't complete, I'm going to find this guy, even if it takes me another 10 years to find him' She promised

...

Meanwhile in the base of Gnomeo and his team, who were also bored out of their minds, as Dolly was working on her truck, Benny and Tybalt playing video games and Paris keeping an eye out of the city with the Secret CCTV spots they had planted all over the city, While Gnomeo was in his secret room with pictures hung up on the walls of a mysterious figure, pictures of a dead body. but not just any dead body...it was his fathers, Gnomeo lost his dad when he was an 11 year old boy and the police had said the death was caused by a blow to the heard caused by a rock fall, But Gnomeo knew that rock fall was not an accident, the suspect disappeared after the scene and ever since then Gnomeo had done everything in his power to find the murderer and avenge his father, He checked the crime scene many times, tried tracking down the killer but that didn't help and he never stopped his search of the truth on his father's death, His mother was convinced it was an accident but he wasn't. Gnomeo wanted this man brought to justice. And while looking at all the evidence he had gathered over the years, a knock was heard on his door.

'Gnomeo?' Benny was heard on the other side of the door, Gnomeo went to answer it

'What is it?' he asked

'Dude, you've been in there all day. Is everything okay?' He asked

'I'm fine, just thinking some stuff through' Gnomeo said, Benny looked inside the room and recognised the place all to well and sighed

'Dude, its been 10 years, when are you gonna let this go?' Benny asked

'When i find the guy who murdered my father in cold blood!' Gnomeo snapped

'But there was no sign of him after the accident'

'That's because it wasn't an accident, he killed my dad and made a run for it! I saw him! But the police didn't' Gnomeo sighed

'So your gonna keep this up?'

'Yes, until this guy is either caught or dead!' Gnomeo promised, suddenly a red light was shining all over the building

'Gnomeo its you mum!' Paris called as the gang gathered around the big screen and saw a women wearing a blue dress and holding a white cat on her lap.

_'Gentleman, Dolly'_ She greeted

'Lady B' They all said

'Mother' Gnomeo smiled

_'I have some news for you all'_ she said

'What is it?' Tybalt asked

_'There's to be an annual ball this Saturday for the crime fighters all over the city, its a secret ball, for the reason that citizens don't know about you. So I hope you can all attend'_ She said

'Mum, We have a lot of work to do, and I don't like the idea of being in a tuxedo' Gnomeo said uneasy

_'No excuses, besides there might even be a suitable young lady for you my boy'_ She said as Gnomeo rolled his eyes

'I doubt it' He mumbled

'_My decision is final, you all must attend and dress formally, I hope to see you all there_' She said

'Yes Ma'am' They saluted as the screen went blank'

'Well, you heard the woman, we got a ball to go to' Dolly said as they all scattered as Gnomeo walked back to his room'

'Yeah tight, what girl could I possibly meet at this Ball?' He asked himself

...

And just like Gnomeo's team, Juliet's team received a message from the big screen form their boss and also Juliet's father, he was a respected man wearing a dark red suit and had a black Labrador sitting next to him, all the girls and Mason gathered around the computer

_'Ladies and Mason, I hope you are all free this weekend?'_ He asked

'Ummmmm...yes why?' Maria asked

_'Because I have 6 tickets to attend to a secret annual crime fighting ball that I hope for you all to attend, Its a beautiful sight and many others like yourselves will be there too'_ He said

'No no way!' Juliet refused

_'Something wrong my girl?'_ Lord Redbrick asked

'Yes there is, I'm sorry dad. But I'm far too busy to go to some ball' she said

'_Your work can wait! I want you to attend, there will be some Nice young men I'd like you to meet there_' He said

'Over my dead body' she mumbled

_'You will all be picked up at 7 to be taken there, dress nicely and I'll see you then'_ He said

'Yes sir!' They saluted as he went off line

'Well, Lets get ready for this ball then ladies' Mason said as all the girls and himself scattered, But Juliet just slouched back in her chair and and sighed

'Yeah right! what guy would I want to meet there?' She asked herself

**Now this is nice, a ball to look forward to. Funny enough I'm going to one tonight ;) I hope I have fun, And i hope you enjoyed the chapter :) I'll be back, its holidays now so I'll be posting more now xxxxxxxx I'll be back soon **

**Penelope**** out ;) **


	3. Hello Hello

**First post of the year! (for G + J that is) Here you are, hope you enjoy ;) May include an Elton song ;)**

**Chapter 3: Hello Hello **

The Night of the ball was exquisite, fancy dressed gnomes and the party itself was amazing the best music, good food, and wonderful entertainment. Gnomes of all popularities were there, including some spies. Hence 'the R force' and 'The B Team' were there against their will, at least the leaders were. Only told to come to this place by their own parents. It was unfair but they could not argue with their parents, so they had to suck it up for one night.

'The R Force' walked into the ball. The girls walked in all dolled up and Mason scrubbed up well as well wearing a black tuxedo and a red tie. Maria was wearing a short dark red dress and her hair braided on the side of her head, Nannete wore a dark green frilly dress with pink make up and jewellery, Jazmin wore a long red strapless dress and a beautiful red necklace, and last of all. And the most beautiful, Juliet wore a long black and red dress that had a slit showing just the perfect amount of leg and her hair was down in beautiful brown curls with matching jewellery and shoes. The sleeves of her dress glowed on her as did the dress it self **(Elsa's dress but red) **For the most beautiful woman there, she was the most miserable but responsible.

'Okay, remember to behave and have fun but if you see anything suspicious, report back to me' Juliet said as they all nodded and scattered, leaving her on her own. She was a little bit shy around men, she liked to see herself tough but she was still a woman. Juliet just looked around the place seeing all the people having fun and drinking and laughing and such. Juliet just stood around, hoping that her night could get a little better. Little did she know it was going to be.

As 'The R Force' was through to enjoying the ball, 'The B Team' had arrived and Even their leader had doubts on being at this event, he looked very miserable unlike his team. Dolly wore a aqua blue dress and her hair straightened with sparkles in her hair, Tybalt wore a red suit as did Paris, where as Benny wore a sea blue suit and looked very handsome. But Gnomeo looked even more handsome. He wore navy blue suit with a matching tie and looked very handsome to all the ladies in the room. He was the most attractive, but the most annoyed and bored. He didn't do dances and was only here because his mother told him to be there. He wanted to have a nice time. But tonight wasn't his night. But all that is about to change for him in a few moments.

'Okay you lot. Just remember to stay cool and behave, my mother is arriving shortly so don't do anything that makes our team look stupid' Gnomeo warned as they nodded and scattered 'Great! Just me then' He said sarcastically, He walked around and saw some ladies smile and giggle at him as he smiled back but didn't do anything.

'Can this get any worse?' He asked himself, and just then he saw this woman get accidentally bumped by someone and was about to fall, that is until he caught her. He looked into this woman's face and was stunned by her beauty! A beautiful young woman with brown curls of hair and the perfect shade of green in her eyes and her face lightly pink from the blushing. He looked at her closely and he recognised her, she was the girl at the pizza parlour! He brought her back up and they kept staring until they spoke.

'Its you' He said

'Its you' She said as well

I wasn't expecting to see you here' Gnomeo said

'There's a lot of things you don't know about me' Juliet laughed

'I don't know if you remember my name but its Gnomeo' He offered his hand to shake

'I remember, and in case you don't remember mine, its Juliet' She said and Took his hand as he brought it to his lips. They kept looking into eachother's eyes until they began to hear a familiar song playing.

'I love this song' Gnomeo said

'Me too' She blushed as he looked at her and offered his hand again

'Do you dance?' He asked

'One way to find out' She accepted his hand as they went to the dance floor.

**Hello Hello By Elton John and Lady GaGa**

_Elton: Feet are feeling light_  
_Head on out to the sights_  
_Ain't life a many-splendour thing_

_Gaga: Ducking up and down_  
_All these crazy sights and sounds_  
_Bounce around like puppets on a string_  
_Never gonna find anything to change my mind_  
_Famous last lines of a fool_

_Elton: Just when you think you're a chain with just one link_  
_Something comes to tip you off your stool_

_Both: Hello hello_  
_My, my, my what have we here?_  
_What a surprise, what a surprise_  
_Hello hello_  
_I'm not alone, it's good to know_  
_Someone's out there to say hello, hello_

_Elton: Do a dizzy dance_  
_Twirl around and take a chance_  
_Nothing's easy, nothing comes for free_  
_Gaga: Sniffing on a flower_  
_Running through an autumn shower_  
_Bumping into someone else like me_

_Both: Hello hello_  
_My, my, my what have we here?_  
_What a surprise, what a surprise_  
_Hello hello_  
_I'm not alone, it's good to know_  
_Someone's out there to say hello, hello_

_Both: And I could fly on the back of a bird_  
_I could shake all the leaves from a tree_  
_If there's a quest I'm a knight_  
_Where there's wrong I'll do right_  
_Two's better than the one I used to be_

_Both: Hello hello_  
_My, my, my what have we here?_  
_What a surprise, what a surprise_  
_Hello hello_  
_I'm not alone, it's good to know_  
_Someone's out there to say hello, hello_

_Both: Hello hello_  
_My, my, my what have we here?_  
_What a surprise, what a surprise_  
_Hello hello_  
_I'm not alone, it's good to know_  
_Someone's out there to say hello, hello_

AS the song ended, Gnomeo got Juliet in a dip mode and they again looked at each other with love in the eyes, they moved closer and closer for their lips to emerge but...

'LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE WELCOME YOU HOST...MR SHANE TOURCHWIK!' The speaker announced which made the pair jump and snap out of it as everyone was applauding as the hos walked down the stairs. He was a middle-aged man wearing a black tuxedo and had a gold tooth. his audience applauded his appearance as Both Gnomeo and Juliet did but looked a little uneasy, for they both think this guy looks familiar somehow. But they don't know why.

'Thank you all for coming' He said 'I'd like to thank everyone ho helped put this party together and I apologise for that the real host himself, Mr Drake Corporal will not be joining us tonight for he has come down sick last night' He said and continued to speak, at that point Gnomeo's Mother walked over to him and poked him for a word

'What's wrong?' he asked

'He's lying, I saw Me corporal yesterday and he looked in the perfect health' She snapped

'You think he's hiding something?' Gnomeo asked

'One way to find out, go to the third floor of this building, Corporal has an office at the far end of the sixth corridor' His mum said as Gnomeo nodded and sneaked away, as he left, Juliet was pulled away by her father for a private discussion

'I don't trust this man, Corporal is never ill' He snapped

'So what do you want me to do about it?' She asked

'Corporal has an office on the third floor, the far end room on the sixth corridor, Go in there and see if you can find anything suspicious' He said

'I'm on it' She winked and walked off. She managed to sneak past security guards and into the elevator and to the third floor, as she was going round one corner, she bumped into someone, but not just any someone, It was Gnomeo!

'What are you doing here?!' She snapped

'I can ask you the same question!' He snapped back

'Well if you must know, I'm a spy, I'm Juliet Redbrick, Leader of 'The R Force', the highly trained thieves and heroes, Here's my card' She handed him a card as he looked stunned but smiled

'You seize to amaze me Miss Redbrick' He winked

'Thank you, Now what are you doing here?'

'Like you, I'm a spy, Thief and hero. Captain of 'The B Team'. Gnomeo Blueberry at your service' he winked as she blushed

'Your a spy too?!' She asked

'yes. and right now, I'm trying to find Drake corporal's office' he said

'So am I' She said 'Its this way' she said as they both walked to the room but the door was locked

'Why am I not surprised?' Gnomeo said sarcastically

'Hang on I git this' Juliet pulled out her clip file and managed to unlock the door, they walked into the room and saw a chair facing the window with someone sitting in the chair. Gnomeo walked closer to the chair

'Hello? Mr Corporal?' He asked but there was no reply, he turned the chair around to reveal a man covered in blood with a knife stabbed through his heart, It made the pair jump back in fright and look at the poor victim

'I knew something funny was going on here' Gnomeo said

'So did I, we have to get back to the party' Juliet said but when they turned around they saw four body guards in a fighting position, The pair reacted and took two out in one blow! Gnomeo punched both men in the face kicked them in the stomach and bashed their heads together, as Juliet kicked a guyin the face and kicked him into the other guy and knocked him out in a single punch! Gnomeo was amazed by her skills as she fixed up her hair.

'that was...Impressive' He smiled

'Oh that? That was nothing, I'm much worse' She smirked an walked away as He sighed

'What a woman' He sighed and they both raced back down to the party to warn their parents, when they got back down to the party, the host had finished his speech and everyone went back to partying. Gnomeo found his mum and ran up to her.

'Did you find anything?' she asked

'Oh yes, a man with a knife in his chest!' He whispered

'Oh poor corporal' she said shocked

'Where's the host?' He asked

'He just finished his speech, he said he was leaving' She answered as Gnomeo ran to catch him as Juliet went to her dad

'Anything to report?' He asked

'Yes, Corporal's body is lying in his office chair stabbed to death, I need to find the host where is he?' She asked

'He said, he was off to a meeting, Heading to the car park' her dad answered as She and Gnomeo ran together to the car park to find a huge black van leaving the premises. They were too late. They both sighed in disappointment

'What do you want with him anyway?' Gnomeo asked

'My dad doesn't trust him? and no that Corporal is dead we have the prove we need to not trust him' Juliet answered

'We can't prove it was him. But there's something about Tourchwik I don't like'

'I know what you mean, Its like I've met him before'

'We need to track that van' Gnomeo said

'I agree, But this is my case' She said

'Okay, how bout we combined forces, Work with each other's teams to bring down this bastard?' Gnomeo recommended

'I can commit to that' She smiled and they shook on it.

'I'll inform my team' He said and walked away as Juliet smiled with excitement, I guess the night went better than she expected, minus the fact she saw a dead body, she was glad to find the guy she'd been meaning to see again and to work with him on a new case, this was a start of a beautiful friendship.

**And now their working together, wowza! I'll be back with more don't worry, I hope you all are well, especially my two best buds Mickey And Jazzy. Love you both loads xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Penelope out ;)**


	4. Combining teams

**Okay okay I know I've been a little late updating but I'll tell you that college is doing my head in! But I'm pulling through just for my fans ;) So here you go. Happy reading ;)**

**Chapter 4: **Combining teams

**Juliet Pov: **As Gnomeo and I were after Tourchwik we discussed it with our team mates and parents that we could join forces. Gnomeo and I were after the same suspect so we decided to Join teams. An I was looking forward to it, He seems very good not as good as me I think. But the more the merrier, we all were sitting in Gnomeo's lair looking at one another until Gnomeo made his announcement.

'We're all after the same guy, so is we work together on this mission, we can make him come tumbling down. My team has their reasons, Juliet, we'd like to hear yours' He looked to me and I spoke

'We've been tracking Tourchwik for 4 months, dealing, stealing and now killing, He's already killed a friend to my family, and I will not satnd around and watch him kill another, We've traced his whereabouts and we mostly find him coming in and out of this warehouse' I turned on the screen so we could show the pictures we've taken of our criminal 'He goes in, stays there for 20 minutes, then comes out'

'What's in there?' Gnomeo asked

'We don't know, This is the closer we could get, But he has a long criminal record so it could be anything' I sighed

'Money' Benny said

'Jewels' Jazmin added

'Drugs?' Nannette said

'A brothel' Tybalt suggested

'Look we know He's had a thieving background, a drug background and also he kidnapped young women and opened up his own brother, He's been caught on all of those things so like I said, There could be anything in there' I said

'So lets find out what we can, We'll pair up in twos' Gnomeo suggested 'Benny, You and Jazmin head over to the warehouse and keep and eye on it, see if tourchwik will come around' He said

'Cool a stake-out! Lets go Jazzy' Benny said

'Huh! Jazzy? I've not been called that before' She laughed

'Well, today is your lucky day' He winked making her blush as they headed off

'Nannette and Paris, stay close to them in a nearby van with so you can see and her and catch any evidence' Gnomeo said

'Great! I've always wanted to do some techno spying' Nannette squealed

'Then you should check out my van, Its got the latest technology, All built by myself' Paris smiled

'Your really smart, I love that in a guy' Nannette flashed her eyes as He blushed and they went to their van

'Tybalt and Maria, I hear Tourchwik might make an appearance in the Octane cage fighting club, See if I'm right. Go there, but be careful' Gnomeo ordered as Tybalt and Maria headed there

'You fight Much?' Tybalt asked

'I have a black belt ninja belt, a degree and firearms and blades and I was the boxing champion in my high school 4 years in a row. You tell me' Maria winked

'What a women' Tybalt sighed

'Dolly and Mason, We also know that he's got himself a bird called Selena. See if you can track her down. Find out anything you can

'Spying on women, No problem, Think you can keep up with me?' He asked dolly

'Just watch me pretty boy' Dolly smirked

'This is gonna be fun' Mason smirked back, Leaving Gnomeo and Juliet Alone

'So what do we do?' Juliet asked

'You and me...Are going to Get more information about Our criminal' Gnomeo said

'And how are we gonna do that'

'we've been tracking this guy for months and I know you have too, So if we combined our documents together, we might find something that could give us a clue to see what he's hiding' Gnomeo said as we went into his office and we did some research, we spent a good 2 hours gathering any info we could find and did some chatting at the same

'So how long you been a spy?' he asked

'Since I was 11, after my mother died I kind of went into investigating'

'I'm sorry about your mother, I'm sure she was a good woman'

'Yeah...she was' I let a tear drop

'How did she die?' He asked

'Police had it down as an accident, But I don't Believe that! I was there and I may have been young but i can remember someone being there at the time of her death, I feel like it was murder! I've been looking into it ever since it happened'

'I'm the same! My dad was killed but everyone had it down as accident and I know it wasn't! I Won't rest until this suspect is found' He said

'Me neither!' I said

'wow! we sure do have a lot in common' He smiled as i did 'Your husband mus be lucky to have someone like you'

'I'm not married, Or in any relationship' I laughed as he chuckled 'You?' I asked

'Nah, Never met the right woman' he winked as i blushed , there was something about this guy and it made me feel...different

...

The next morning, I met up with Jazmin and Nannette and we were sitting by the pool talking, we may have been spies but we had our girly times too.

'So Nannette, how was your brainy date?' Jazmin giggled

'Oh shut up it wasn't a date, all we did was research in the back of his van' She rolled her eyes

'Oh yeah doin it in the van are we?' Jazmin teased as we laughed

'oh your the one to talk, You and your stake out with Benny, I could see a spark between you two' Nannette said

'Yes well your wrong, we're just friends okay? no need to make an issue about it' Jaz smirked

'You are a terrible liar' I laughed

'Oh yeah? Okay miss redbrick, Tell us about Gnomeo' Jazming smirked

'what about him?' I asked

'Oh come on now that is a fine piece of man meat' Nannette drooled

'Nannette!' Jazmin slapped her

'Look girls, I'm not interested In Gnomeo, He wouldn't be interested in me anyway' I said

'Oh please Jules, don't start that again' Jazmin said

'Yeah, You know he would.' Nannette smirked

'I do? How?' I asked

'Because you are a goddess' Nannette bowed at my feet

'That is true' as she bowed too as I rolled my eyes, put my sunglasses and Leaned Back in my char But then they started to sing around me

**Venus By Shocking blue**

_**Nannette:** Goddess on the mountain top_  
_Burning like a silver flame_  
_The summit of beauty and love_  
_And Venus was her name_

_**Nannette and Jazmin**: She's got it_  
_Yeah, baby, she's got it_  
_I'm your Venus, I'm your fire_  
_At your desire_  
_Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire_  
_At your desire_

They danced around me as I watched, they were really making me laugh with their childish behaviour

_**Nannette:** Her weapons were her crystal eyes_  
_Making every man mad_  
_**Jazmin:** Black as the dark night she was_  
_Got what no one else had_  
_Wah!_

Just then they got me to my feet and just shrugged and joined in with the singing and dancing.

_**All:** She's got it_  
_Yeah, baby, she's got it_  
_I'm your Venus, I'm your fire_  
_At your desire_  
_Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire_  
_At your desire_

_Venus_

_She's got it_  
_Yeah, baby, she's got it_  
_I'm your Venus, I'm your fire_  
_At your desire_  
_Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire_  
_At your desire_

_**Nannette and Jazmin:** Goddess on the mountain top_  
_Burning like a silver flame_  
_The summit of beauty and love_  
_And Venus was her name_  
_Wah!_

_**Juliet:** She's got it_  
_Yeah, baby, she's got it_  
_**All**: I'm your Venus, I'm your fire_  
_At your desire_  
_Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire_  
_At your desire_

_Venus was her name_

_Yeah baby she's got it_  
_Yeah baby she's got it_  
_Yeah baby she's got it_  
_Yeah baby she's got it_

With that we all Jumped into the pool and had fun swimming and splashing each-other all morning.

...

**Gnomeo Pov: **I spent the morning with Benny and Tybalt, but I Wasn't paying much attention to them, for some reason my mind was something else, well more someone else. I couldn't get Juliet out of my head! She was all I had thought about, ever since the day I met her. She was so brave, Smart and so beautiful, If only I knew How she feels about me. Maybe I'd feel better about it.

'GNOMEO!' Benny yelled in my ear

'OW! Benny what?!' I snapped

'I said are you okay? You seem a little distracted'

'Oh yeah I'm fine! I just got a lot on my mind at the moment'

'Wanna talk about it?' He asked

'Oh come on! Gnomeo's not the type to talk about his feelings, now are we sinking some beers or what?' He asked

'It's 10:30 in the morning!' Benny said

'okay so what do you want to do?' He asked

'I know! Come on!' I drove to he one place where I'd feel like myself and the guys knew this place too

'Oh the Bullet bar! I like your thinking bro!' Tybalt high fived me and Benny looked at me

'If he has too much, I will not be responsible' He whispered to me as I chuckled and walked into he bar, I came here very often so a few people recognised me, We walked to the bar where I saw the bartender Terry

'Gnomeo! What's up bro?' He smiled and we nudged fists

'Terry, 3 cokes if you will' i Asked

'Coming up, on the house for you bro' He smiled

'I though we were getting wasted' Tybalt complained

'Its early doors! And I'm a designated driver so I'm not drinking' I sipped my drink

'You never drink' Benny said and I just rolled my eyes and spoke to Terry

'So how's the wife and boy?' I asked

'Gina's fine, Dean turned 8 last week and we're expecting another, they say its a girl' He smiled

'Congrats mate' I smiled

'Listen bro, I was wondering if you could lend us a hand with the music' He pointed to the stage

'What about it?' I asked

'I get these drunk guys singing and it makes everybody leave,. sing a song to keep my peeps in, I hate listening to those guys'

'you leave it to me man' I smirked, I walked up to the stage, shoved those drunk losers off and sat by the piano and sang.

**Take me to church By Hozier **

_My lover's got humour_  
_She's the giggle at a funeral_  
_Knows everybody's disapproval_  
_I should've worshipped her sooner_

_If the heavens ever did speak_  
_She's the last true mouthpiece_  
_Every Sunday's getting more bleak_  
_A fresh poison each week_

_'We were born sick,' you heard them say it_

_My Church offers no absolutes_  
_She tells me, 'Worship in the bedroom.'_  
_The only heaven I'll be sent to_  
_Is when I'm alone with you._

_I was born sick,_  
_But I love it_  
_Command me to be well_  
_Amen. Amen. Amen. Amen._

_[Chorus 2x:]_  
_Take me to church_  
_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_  
_Offer me that deathless death_  
_Good God, let me give you my life_

_If I'm a pagan of the good times_  
_My lover's the sunlight_  
_To keep the Goddess on my side_  
_She demands a sacrifice_

_Drain the whole sea_  
_Get something shiny_  
_Something meaty for the main course_  
_That's a fine-looking high horse_  
_What you got in the stable?_  
_We've a lot of starving faithful_

_That looks tasty_  
_That looks plenty_  
_This is hungry work_

_[Chorus 2x:]_  
_Take me to church_  
_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
_I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife_  
_Offer me my deathless death_  
_Good God, let me give you my life_

_No Masters or Kings_  
_When the Ritual begins_  
_There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_

_In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_  
_Only then I am Human_  
_Only then I am Clean_  
_Amen. Amen. Amen. Amen._

_[Chorus 2x:]_  
_Take me to church_  
_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_  
_Offer me that deathless death_  
_Good God, let me give you my life_

I got an applause from the audience and jumped down from the stage and walked back up to the gyus

'That was great man thanks' Terry fist bumped me as I did him

'No problem' I smiled, Suddenly Dolly Came barging through the bar and looked all sweaty as if she'd been running!

'GNOMEO!' She called out

'Dolly what is it?' I asked concerned

'Its Your Mother!' she cried

...

Back with Juliet, Jazmin and Nannette, they were still chatting by the pool until mason ran up to them looking panicking and scared

'Juliet! We have a problem! A big problem!' He panicked

'Mason, What's wrong!?' Juliet asked

'Its you father'

'She's been kidnapped' 'He's been kidnapped'

**uhh ohh what happens next, find out next time! Toodle pip xxx**

**Penelope out ;) **


	5. Stake out

**I know i know its been a while, but I'm here now, so let's get this started. Warning! This might contain some scenes unsuitable for young children, enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 5: Stake out **

**Benny Pov: **Jazmin and I were hid in this abounded caravan just a few kilo-meters away from the warehouse, We had all sorts of equipment to help and we needed to stay absolutely quiet through it. I was making us both a grilled cheeses sandwich, well that's not all they had, they have had a few beers too so Benny was cooking while Jazmin was looking through her binoculars. Gnomeo told us to keep going there until anything came up. This was our third time out here, and i had to say, me and Jaz really hit things off. She was funny, smart, tough, brave, and very hot! I swear when i was making my grilled cheese while she was looking out the window this her binoculars, i couldn't help stare at her ass. wouldn't mind getting my hands on that ass. I snapped out of it and decided to start a conversation.

'Anything?' I asked

'Nothing yet, there still no one going in our out of that place' She sighed as i handed her her grilled cheese, Just then a black van pulled over by the warehouse and i pulled out a camera to take photos of the suspects. We saw torchwik come out of the van and we was still looking like his ugly self.

'Ugh, I've seen better looking pigs' Jazmin gagged as i chuckled a little, then we saw this person covered in black clothes and carrying a huge whit box, Jaz takes pictures of that figure

'wonder what's in the box' I said looking through the binoculars

'I don't know but it could either be priceless or dangerous' She said, Just then her phone began to ring and she looked at who was calling and it said '_Lenny', _She grunted and didn't answer the phone. She then looked quite upset and I noticed

'You okay?' I asked

'Hmm? Oh yeah, just...*sigh* stuff'

'Talk to me' I said

'Well, i was with this guy for a while and he was great, kind, sweet, good looking and funny, but it turned out i wasn't all he wanted, he met this younger skinny model who was so pretty and well...i came home early one day i there they were...having sex right on my brand new carpet in **our** apartment.' She huffed, I felt so sorry for her

'What a jerk!'

'He kept saying he was sorry but it was too late, I packed my bags and got out of there, Iv'e been living with my twin ever since.'

'How long ago was that?'

'2, 3 months ago i think' she sighed

'That guy was crazy!' I said and then a voice-mail came up on Jaz's phone

'Let's hear what he has to say' She said and pressed play

_'Jazmin! I messed up. I messed up. I love you. I'm a screwed-up She means nothing to me, I swear...' _She didn't want to hear any more and deleted the voice-mail

'And he's been bothering you ever since?'

'He wants me back'

'Do you want to?'

'No of course not, and the thing is, its not even because he cheated'

'So what the reason?'

'He and I had a fight and he kept telling me She was amazing at the sex and that i lost my mine. He said i had changed ever since we met, he made me self concious about my self' She sighed. That guy was so wrong. Jazmin was the most beautiful woman i had ever seen.

'Well that guy was crazy, and your still upset about it?' I asked

'Wouldn't you be?' She sighed

'Well, look it's been a really emotional time y'know, and you've had a lot to drink. and you just got to let that **go** okay? And you remember the night of the ball?' I asked and she nodded 'I mean that night you were the most beautiful woman in the room!' I confessed as she looked at me stunned

'Really?'

'You kidding? You're the most beautiful woman in most rooms…' and just then She jumps up and kisses me! But I didn't pull away and I kissed her back with lots of passion. But then I snapped out of it and i broke away from the kiss 'Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What's going on? You and I just made out! You and I are making out?'

'Well, not any-more.' She said

'But we're not supposed to do that.'

'I know, I just thought it would be fun.' She gave me that seductive look. Which got me thinking

'How drunk are you?' I asked

'Drunk enough to know that I want to do this. Not so drunk that you should feel guilty about taking advantage.'

I gave it a thought 'That's the perfect amount!' I said and kissed her hard and I pushed her down on the bed and start making out again.

'Y'know what's weird?, she asked and she broke the kiss

'What?' I asked

'This doesn't feel weird!'

'I know.' I smiled looking into her eyes

'You're a really good kisser.' She complimented

Well, I have kissed quite a few women in my time' and we kiss again but this time we did tongues 'Do you wanna get under the covers?' I smirked

'Hm-hmm!' She said

'Okay!' We get under the sheets and they take of their clothes and Benny did so quick

'Wow! You are really fast!' Jazmin laughed

'It bodes well for me that speed impresses you.' I winked

'We're gonna see each other naked.'

'Yep!'

'Do you wanna do it at the same time?' She asked

'Count of three?' I said as she nodded

'One!' She started

'Two!' I said

'Three!' We lift up the covers and check each other out, we come back up with silly grins on our faces.

'Well I think it's safe to say that our friendship is effectively ruined.' I say with my eyes nearly popping out of my sockets

'Eh, we weren't that close anyway!' she shrugged

'Eh!' I agree and we start making out again, and when i say make out, we went all the way, i kissed all over body to her neck downwards, i loved hearing her sexy moans, i bit her neck and moved down to her perfect breasts and gave them the attention they deserve which mad her moan my name a few times. I moved to kiss her stomach which i think tickled her a little i then slowly moved down to her inner legs (you know where I mean)and really went for it! this caused her to scream out in pleasure and hold on to the covers hard as she kept screaming out out. I though this was the time to actually get busy, and i one go. I Pushed myself into her which got her to claw my back making it bleed a little, we got harder and losing ourselves into each-other! This night turned out a lot better than i expected.

**Jazmin pov: **One minute we were eating grilled cheese, next thing i know we were at it like rabbits! He was amazing at what he was doing and i didn't want it to stop, but i didn't like how he was getting all the control. so i decided to take it. I clawed on his back hard making him hiss in pain and i took that advantage and flipped us over so i could be on top! I think he enjoyed it as much as i did. he held onto my waist and moved me around and i loved every minute of it. We both called out in pleasure until he said he was close as was I. We went faster and harder and deeper until we came. I moved off him and we were both sweating and and panting for breath. i moved closer to his body and rested my head on his chest.

'So that was...' Benny said gasping for breath

'Intense' I said

'Sure i guess' He said and we laughed

'I have hadn't had that for a long time'

'What you boyfriend wasn't bothered'

'No, he had is other girlfriend remember?' I said

'Well he was an idiot to miss this goddess' He smirked and got on top of me again and we made out. Just when it was getting good, the phone rang. Benny answered it/

'Hello?' he answered

_'Benny' _I could hear Gnomeo on the other line

'Gnomeo, What's going on?'

_'Have you found anything on torchwik?' _

'We saw him go into the warehouse with someone else carrying this box'

_'Did you see the other guy or what was in the box?'_

'No but we did take pictures'

_Report back to HQ immediately with them, we've got a bigger problem' _He sounded worried

'Gnomeo, you okay buddy, what's up?' Benny asked getting off me

_'Mum's been taken, and i have an idea by who' _

'Okay, we'll be there in an hour!' He said and hung up the phone

'What's going on?' I asked covering myself

'Lady B has been taken, we need to find her. That's when Juliet rang me and i answered

'Jules?' I asked

_'Jazmin, Dad's been taken by torchwik! report back to HQ now!' _She said

'We're still investigating the ware-house' I said

'_Find anything?' _

'He's gone into the ware-house with another person and a mysterious box' I replied

'_Okay, Once Torchwik gets out of there, report back here' _

'Okay' I said and hung up

'So how long we got? Benny asked

'Until torchwik comes out of there' I smirked

'Until then...' Benny pounced at me and pinned to the bad and went for it again and making me lost in ecstasy with this burning feeling inside me.

...

Half an hour later, Torchwik and his dark figured partner came out of the building and he handed the box to tourchwik

'Pleasure doing business with you' Torchwik smirked

'Just don't screw this up boy!' The figure said in a deep voice

'You have my word' He said and that's when they began to hear some strange noises. The sound of a woman, a woman...moaning. They saw a light in a caravan not far from where they were standing. They saw it rocking around

'Get the guns' The figure said as torchwick smirked

...

Back in the caravan, Benny and Jazmin stopped and were just kissing and giggling

'Best stake out ever' Benny smirked

'You can say that again' Jazmin smiled. They both then got lost in each-other's eyes and were so close to saying what they want to say.

'Jazmin...'

'Benny?...' And just when they were gonna finish their sentences, gun shots were shot through the caravan, but they acted fast and ducked fast, Benny threw himself over her and they got dressed on the floor quick. Jazmin picked up her machine gun and shot back at them. Benny grabbed all their gear and grabbed Jazmin's hand and they jumped out the back of the caravan and got into their spy car and drove off, They swirled around in the car as toorchwik still shot at them as did Jazmin at them. Benny put the pedal to the medal and drove fast away from the ware-house.

'Well we can't go back there' Jazmin sighed

'No, but we got what we needed' Benny said, taking out their photographs

'Where now?'

'Back to HQ, We need to tell Gnomeo and Juliet what we got'

'Good call, Oh and Benny?'

'Yes Jazzy?' Benny looked at her

'I won't ever regret what we did in that caravan' she winked and kissed on the cheek.

'Neither will I' She winked back and they drove back to base.

**Well how bout that? Jazzy i hoped you liked that chapter, i tried my best This was a graduation present for you ;) congrats honey, i wish you all the luck in the world ;) well I'll be back with more. see you Pals soon. Bye Bye for now xxx**

**Penelope out ;)**


	6. New Mission

**Okay I know you liked the last chapter, but I think your gonna like this one better ;)**

**Chapter 6: New Mission**

'If Tourchwik has done anything to my father I will skin him into shoes!' Juliet said. She was so angry she began to punch the wall in anger and sadness. She punched the wall so hard she was hurting herself

'Juliet Calm down' Gnomeo said

'HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! MY DAD IS WITH THAT AWFUL MAN AND I DIDN'T PROTECT HIM! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF HE'S DEAD OR ALIVE!' She screamed and punched the wall causing her to hurt her hand

'Jules, Look at me!' Gnomeo snapped and made her look at him 'You forget, he has my mother as well, Now we don't know why but we're gonna find a way to bring them back safely, Acting like this, it's just what he wants.' He said and he looked down on her hand which was cut with blood 'Here' He sat her down and brought out a band aid and wrapped her hand in it. Juliet smiled at him, she liked how he looked out for her, even though they haven't known each-other that long.

**Juliet pov: **What was this feeling? He made me feel something that I've never felt before and it was strange. Its like, nothing else matters, aside from him. Everything I do, I do it for him. And I want no one. Except him. Wait! Am I...No I can't be, I hardly know him. And yet every time i look into those deep blue eyes, it feels right. He makes me smile, He's strong, brave, handsome and i gotta admit. Hot. I began to smile at him as he treated my hand and he looked up at me and smiled

'You al right?' He asked

'Oh Yeah...Ummm...Do you find it strange?' I asked

'What do you mean?'

'Well, we hardly know each-other and now we work together'

'Well no not really, I mean, we're after the same guy and everyone is getting along, especially us'

'You think so?'

'Well sure, we have loads in common, combat stuff, both lost a parent and we're the leaders of our team. Not to mention the girls' leader is super hot...' He stopped in mid sentence when he realised what he just said, I looked up and i looked shocked 'I'm sorry I mean...'He said

'No no its fine, Its nice to hear someone say that, I think your hot too' I blushed as he smiled, he finished treating my hand but he didn't let go of my hand, nor did i want him to.

'Juliet...' He looked into my eyes

'Gnomeo...' I leaned in as he did...until...

'GNOMEO! WE FOUND SOMETHING' We snapped out of it when Benny and Jazmin ran into the room

'Benny! what did you find?' Gnomeo asked

'We got these' Benny handed us the pictures of Tourchwik and a person covered in black holding a white box. Mysterious.

'We need to find out what's in the box and who this person is' I said

'But we came back when you called, Lord R's been taken?!' Jazmin said worried

'Yeah he has, and We'll find him, I'm sure we will'

'Any news from the others?' Benny asked and that's when Nannette, Paris, Tybalt, Maria. Dolly and Mason came into the room

'Did you find anything?' Gnomeo asked

'We stayed close by to the caravan listening to the warehouse, when the goons went in there, it all went fuzzy. The only thing we we heard was' And he played a the tape recorder and said '_It'll all be complete within the week, These idiots won't know what hit them' _We all knew that was Tourchwik's voice but we didn't know what he was talking about

...

'That could be a reference to us' Gnomeo said

'Or to our parents' Juliet said worried

'Tybalt, Maria, any luck on finding them?' Gnomeo asked

'We tracked them into these caves on the borders of the city 10 miles away from the Octane club, but went we went in there, it was a dead end and no sign of them' Maria explained

'We think they have an underground base' Tybalt said

'Why are they always one step ahead of us?!' Juliet snapped

'Not all of them' Dolly dropped some more photographs of their mission. It was to track and follow tourchwik's lady friend

'What did you find?'

'We Followed her to Rouge Hotel, and Tourchwik turned up there for...you know. and then handed her a case, a silver case' Mason explained thus showing the pictures

'Anything else?' Gnomeo asked

'When tourchwik left, we arrested Selena buy she escaped'

'Ugh! any good news?' Gnomeo asked

'we got this' Dolly placed the very same case in the pictures on the table

'Brilliant!' Juliet cheered as she opened the case to reveal a bag of black powder

'Wha? what the hell?' Benny said

'What is it?' Maria asked

'Iv'e no idea, Paris, can you get this identified?' Gnomeo asked

'Sure, might take a couple of hours but I will, I'll be in the lab' He said, took the bag and left

'I'll go and help him' Nannette said and hopped off

'So what now?' Jazmin asked

'Mason, I want you to hack to every security camera in the city. I want you to find either Tourchwik or Selena' Juliet ordered

'Roger that' he nodded and went to the computer

'Benny, Take Jaz and Dolly the places where my mum and Jules' father were taken, there might be some clues on where they are now' Gnomeo said

'Understood, Come on ladies' He said as the three jumped into the van and drove away

'Guys! I got something!' Mason shouted as we went over to the big screen

'I tracked one of the cameras close to Stanford, I found this' He opened up the footage of a women with black hair in a silver dress and heels wearing a hood. We all knew who she was

'Selena' Juliet said

'Where was she heading?' Gnomeo asked

'Out of the city into Stanford fields, there's about 30 fields there, she could be hiding' Mason explained

'How are we gonna find them in that?' Tybalt asked

'Oh don't worry, we will, I bet she'll take us straight to Tourchwik' Juliet said

'Lets start there, We could trace her from the footage' Gnomeo said as he and Jules headed to the van

'I'm coming with you, Your gonna need extra muscle' Tybalt said

_That night _

Gnomeo, Juliet and Tybalt were all lurking through tall grass, they had arrived to the fields where Selena had headed and now they were lost in the grass

'This was not what i had in mind' Tyblat grunted

'Shh! I hear something' Juliet said and at that moment, Two thugs Jumped out of nowhere and attacked them!

'Tourchwik's thugs' Gnomeo sneered

'That means he's not far from hear' Juliet said

'Go! Find him! I can take care of these wusses' Tybalt cracked his knuckles

'You sure?' Gnomeo said concerned

'I'll be fine, go' Tybalt said as the two leaders ran through the grass and stopped when they came to a hill, they looked down the hill and saw Selena standing there looking scared, and no surprise of who else was there. Tourchwik.

'You lost the case?' Tourchwik asked

'I'm so sorry, I'll get it back i swear!' She cried

'Do you have any idea how much damage that will cause, we can't afford to lose that case, it is vital importance to...him.' He said, Gnomeo and Juliet looked at one another and wondered who was 'him?'

'I didn't want to disappoint you'

'I know you didn't my dear' He said and moved closer to her lips and kissed

'So you forgive me?' She asked

'Well...I didn't say that' He said and her frown appeared

'But I'll get the case back! And i escaped from those losers! I hardly escaped with my life' She said

'Better you had...Paid with it' He said and just like that, He stabbed her in the stomach! Making her gasp for breath and cry

'But...But...' She was losing blood

'Its been fun Selena, But your useless to me now' He smirked

'I thought you loved me'

'Yeah...I lied' He said and then took out a gun and shot her in the stomach too! she was hardly holding on. Gnomeo and Juliet watched in horror at what just happened

'Holy Crap!' Gnomeo said

'That's it!' something made Juliet snap and took out her gun

'FREEZE!' She pointed to tourchwik but he just ran and she chased her, Gnomeo went over to Selena who was lying on the ground, hardly keeping her eyes open

'Bring...that...Bas...tard...down' She whispered and slipped away. Her eyes were open until Gnomeo shut them and lay her down on the ground gently. then he followed Juliet to find their killer

...

Gnomeo caught up with Juliet and they followed tourchwik, problem was they were in tall grass and now they had lost him.

'Now what?' Gnomeo asked

'Split up, I go left, you go right' She said and they split up, Juliet felt like she was going around in circles that is until she saw a figure not far from where she was standing, she sneaked up on him slowly. and just when she was a few feet away from him, The figure jumped at her at the same time she jumped on him. They rolled down a hill fighting and she managed to cuff him.

'Gotcha!' She smirked

'JULIET!' He yelled, it wasn't tourchwik

'Gnomeo?! What the hell are you doing?!' She snapped

'Me?! What the hell are you doing?!' He snapped back as she unhand-cuffed him.

'You were supposed to find Tourchwik!'

'And you were supposed to arrest Him, not me!' As they were arguing. Tourchwik appeared and they both jumped into fighting stand

'What have you done with our parents?!' Juliet snapped

'Who do you work for?' Gnomeo snapped too. Tourchwik just laughed and smirked

'End of the line' He laughed and threw a bomb at them! only this bomb let out gas, Which made them both feel sleepy. They fell to the ground and lost conciousness

...

The leaders woke up in a van. they looked at the driver and saw it was Tybalt.

'What happened?' Juliet asked

'Tourchwik Knocked you both out with gas and by the time I got to you, he had gotten to a helicopter and escaped' Tybalt explained

'Damn It!' Gnomeo snapped as Juliet sighed

...

Gnomeo and Juliet sat in their study hardly speaking to each-other, they were angry that the mission did not go well.

'So, what now?' Gnomeo said braking the silence

How bout you shut up?' Juliet snapped

'Watch your mouth!'

'Excuse me?!'

'Your just as much to blame as I am, Didn't you realise it was me!?' Gnomeo snapped

'Hey! Be grateful I handcuffed you and didn't shoot you cause believe me I would have!'

'Ugh! You always this Annoying?!'

'You always this horrid!?'

'We were one step closer bringing my mum and your dad home safely'

'And if you hadn't jumped me We would have caught our guy!'

'I thought you were him!' Gnomeo snapped

'Well that makes both of us!' Juliet answered back, The two were now in each-other's faces

'You really are terrible'

'Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?' Juliet sneered.

And just like that, He KISSED HER! Juliet was a little surprised but she didn't refuse his kiss. He lifted her into his arms as her legs were around his torso as he sweeped everything off the desk and lay her down on it, Juliet ripped his shirt off revealing his pecks and he removed her blouse showing off her black and red bra. He then kissed down to her neck and chest making her moan out in pleasure as she unbuckled his belt and removed the jeans he was wearing as he remover hers too. He was now in his boxers and she was in a bra and matching underwear. The kept kissing has His hand moved up and down her legs as her nails clawed his back making him groan he removed her bra and underwear leaving her but naked on the desk. she removed his boxers and they kept kissing among other things! Juliet's insides were burning. She had no idea what she was thinking but she didn't care. Not on this moment. She moaned from the pleasure that Gnomeo was causing as he kept thrusting in and out of her all night long. He felt about this feeling, especially with Juliet, He felt they had put their differences aside and will continue for their search for tourchwik, but for now, he was enjoying the moment. Juliet felt the same way, everyone makes mistakes and she was enjoying doing this with someone special. She felt like he was special and it was a nice feeling. Gnomeo then grabbed his belt and used it to tie her hands together over her head.

'*Gasps* That hurts' she giggled

'That's the idea' He whispered and kissed her again and thrusting into her more.

Thus they kept it up for the whole night.

**OOH Getting hot in here! Let me know what you think, I shall return with another chapter. See you all later xx xx**

**Penelope**** out ;)**


	7. A choice

**Here we are here's another chapter for you all. And this is for My dear friend Jazzy. She gave me this idea and its a good one. So enjoy Ya'll ;) **

**Chapter 7: A choice **

Nannette was sitting in the lab waiting for Paris to identify the black powder. It's been 3 hours and they were both pretty tired.

'Nannette! I got it!' He cheered as she went over to it.

'So what is it?' I asked

'That black powder. Is very powerful explosive powder. That much could destroy the Parliament.' He said which got me sacred

'But why have it? What do they want to blow up?'

'I don't know, but if they get their hands on this stuff again. Who knows what damage they can do' Paris said

**Nannette pov:**

'Okay I'll go and tell Juliet and Gnomeo' As i walked out of the lab and headed to the study. But just before I knocked on it. I heard noises. I pressed and ear to the door and I could her...Moaning. Like Erotic Moaning. I jumped in shock and wondered if that was Juliet! I would never have expected that from her. But fair play to her. She's finally come out of her shell. I mean, she's doing it with a guy she hardly knows on a desk! Ain't she lucky. I walked back to the lab and though best to tell them in the morning. I then got a call from Jazmin

'Hey Jazzy, Find anything?' I asked

_'Well, we're at Lord R's place and the place looks messed up. It looks like a tornado went through here. And there's a little blood on the wall. I'm worried Lord R is hurt.'_

'Don't worry. He's a tough man. He'll be okay'

_Any__ luck identifying the powder?' _She asked

'Yeah, It explosives. and we need to keep it safe.' I said

_'Good. Well I tried calling Juliet to tell her but she's not answering her phone. Have you heard from her?'_ She asked as I thought about what i just heard a couple of minutes ago.

'Uhhh...I think she's just busy'

_'True. Well I call you later. We gotta keep searching' _She said

'Okay talk later' I said and hung up. Well At least some things are coming together

**Jazmin pov:**

We kept searching around the place. but couldn't really find anything.

'What are we supposed to be looking for?' Dolly asked

'Anything out of the ordinary. There has to be something in this apartment that doesn't fit.' I said

'So does he only live here?' Dolly asked

'No. We all do too. I mean we all have the base but for civil lifes we each have an apartment in this building' I said and That's when Benny ran in

'Jaz! Your team lives in this building right?!' He asked

'Yeah why?' I asked

'Another room's been ransacked' And we all ran into that room and it was terrible. everything was thrown onto the ground. Documents, clothes, jewellery.

'Who does this room belong to?' Dolly asked

'Juliet' I said as we looked around. I cleaned up the pieces of jewellery and put them back in her box. And then i realised. Something was out of place. I looked to the floor in panic and in the box and that when i really panicked!

'Jaz, what's wrong?' Benny asked

'There was a necklace. a ruby necklace. It supposed to be in this box! But Its not here!' I said

'What's so special about it?' Dolly asked

'It costs £8 million pounds and it belonged to Juliet's mother'

'WOAH!' They both were gob-smacked

'I know! They must have stolen it'

'Who's they?'

'Whoever ransacked this room and Lord R's.'

'And his kidnappers' Benny said

'Okay well, I'll head back to the base and check the CCTV Of this building with Mason. I'll let you know is i find anything' Dolly said and left. Leaving me and Benny alone. We continued to search Juliet's room and i got the feeling Benny was looking at me. I was right when he came up behind me and kissed my neck as i got goosebumps all over my body

'So...Where's your room?' he whispered as i giggled and i pulled him into the room across the hall as we really got it on! I took off my sweater and pounced at him s he removed all his clothes and the bottom half of mine as he pleasured me in every way possible! I Was moaning so loud I'm not surprised if the neighbours heard me He thrsted in and out of me hard as i screamed out in pleasure and i was holding onto the sheets of the bed biting my lip as he did me good and kissing my neck. He kept it up for a good while until i took control and got on top. I thrusted in him a whole lot more as he moaned in pleasure as i did, meaning we were close, so he flipped us over and he thrusted harder and faster than before causing us both to moan a lot more as we both climaxed at the same time! I lay next to him as we caught our breath

'Who would have thought this would be a weekly thing' Benny said as i laughed

'You tired?' I smirked

'No'

'Then...Fancy another round' as i got on top of him again and kissed him. Just then my door sprang open to reveal a familiar face.

'JAZMIN?!'

'LENNY?!' I gasped. It was my ass of an ex boyfriend.

'Jaz, what are you doing?!' He asked

'No! What are you doing here?!' I asked as Benny and I threw on some clothes

'Well. I went by to your family's home but they said you weren't there, Then i went to your original house and you weren't there either so i figured you'd be in your safe apartment. I wanted to see you' He said

'Well I didn't want to see so get out now!' I snapped

'Jaz! Please. Give me another chance. I know I messed up but I love you' He said and held my hand

'Back off mate. You had your chance' Benny interrupted and i turned to him 'Jazmin. I know we haven't known eachother long but when I'm with you i feel happy and safe, The times we've worked and spent together have been amazing and I want more of that. You make me feel alive and great. And your so sweet and caring and brave and I Adore everything about you' He said

'Benny, what are you saying?'

'I'm saying...I...Think I love you' He blushed as Lenny turned me to face him again

'But Jaz! I love you too! So come on! You know we go together'

'Don't listen to Him Jazmin. There's a spark between us'

'As there is with you and I' Lenny said

'Jazmin. Let me make you happy' Benny said

'Make your choice Jaz, You can either have your way with moi. Or be stuck in a shit relationship with this dwarf.' Lenny said. I looked to both men and i thought to myself. What should I do? This was a hard choice! UHG! I hate choices. But I had to make one. So I looked to them and thought hard. Lenny and I did have a good time together and maybe we could make it work. We'd been together for ages and well, he's not all bad. Maybe he really did feel sorry. But Benny treats me so well and makes me feel special and un-betrayed. He was wonderful and funny and I felt something new and special for him. It is a difficult choice. Both men were handsome and charming But only one captured my heart. I kept looking to them both until i made a decision.

'I'm sorry Lenny. You broke my heart. And I can't risk you hurting it again . So I choose Benny' As I jumped into Benny's arms

'Really you mean it?' Benny smiled

'Yes! Because I love you too' I smiled and kissed

'But Jaz!' Lenny said

'Sorry Lenny. But my heart belongs to someone else now' I said

'Yeah! Take a hike Mate!' Benny smirked as Lenny mad his way to the door. But before leaving, He tackled Benny to the ground as they had a full on fight! I watched the fight as they kept punching one another smashing stuff up as Benny finally got him in a head lock and began to choke him.

'Benny, He's not worth it. Let him go' I said as Benny unhanded him as he walked out the door and turned to us

'You'll pay! You'll both pay!' He said and left

'Well that was intense' I laughed as he held me in his arms as we shared a kiss. Suddenly Four objects smashed my window and next thing we knew the whole room was filled with gas as we coughed and fell to the floor. My eyes got so watery i could see a dark figure approaching us and that's when it all went blank.

My love and I were in trouble now!

**Don't worry. I shall return soon xx Love you all **

**Penelope**** out ;)**


	8. Lives at stake

**That's right Its me! I know I've been gone for what feels like a lifetime but I've just been sssssssssssooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Busy with work, Anybody relate with me? Anyway enough about me...ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 8: Lives at stake **

**Gnomeo Pov: **It's been 6 hours and we haven't received any-word form either Benny or Jazmin. We all sat in the Hall waiting for their return, Paris and Nannette were playing chess, Maria and Tybalt were arm wrestling, Mason and Dolly were playing a video game, Juliet was sitting down with her head buried into her hands and I was pacing up and down the floor with great anticipation.

'Gnomeo will you chill? Maybe they're just caught up in something' Juliet assured me

'If they were they'd contact us! Benny wouldn't do something without telling me' I said

'Look if they don't call in the next hour we will go in pairs and find them' Juliet said and i nodded in agreement, I was more than just annoyed i was concerned I fell like Benny wouldn't just not contact me. Something must have been wrong suddenly we heard a smash in the laboratory and we all ran to it and the place was ON FIRE! We got some extinguishers and put it out just in time, But the wasn't the worst part

'GUYS! The powder! Its Gone!' Paris panicked and just like that, someone hacked into our computer account and we were live on a video chat and we saw a familiar face on the screen.

'Yes. And I do so appreciate it.' He smirked

'Tourchwik!' Juliet snapped

'Since you two were doing the Stealing, I decided to Steal back. I'm Using this powder for a little experiment, well when i saw little, i mean big' As he clicked his fingers to reveal a huge cannon and the powder being poured into it! This was worrying!

'I won't let you get away with this!' i snapped

'Oh, I think you will, because, my good little boy, I didn't just steal the powder.' He clicked his fingers again and we saw two other familiar faces tied back to back together hanging from the ceiling! 'I also stole your friends.' It was Benny and Jazmin! But also My mother and Lord R! All i could do was sneer 'Stay out of this, or I'll test my cannon on them!' He threatened and logged off. All i could do was yell in anger and throwing things around! Every-time we were one step closer they get twice as quick as we do! What were we gonna do!?

'Gnomeo Calm down!' Juliet said

'HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WE HAVE OUR PARENTS AND FRIEND ON THE END OF A VERY BIG CANNON AND WE...' She cut me off by kissing my lips. Which did keep my cool i admit, I looked into her beautiful green eyes and she smiled

'Listen to me, I am just as angry as you are, but if we throw a rampage it won't make a difference, We need to come up with a plan to find the location, Bring our team back and save the day. You need to trust me on this, We'll do this..together' She said as i held her hands tight and kissed her again.

'Together' I smiled

'Nannette can you track the location form the video chat?' Juliet asked

'I can try, Give me an hour. Paris I'm gonna need a hand' She said as they headed to the caravan

'Dolly, mason, Tybalt and Maria head back to the apartment where Benny and Jaz were and see if there is anything out of place we can track' She ordered

'Got it' Mason said

'Roger that' Dolly agreed

'On it' Tybalt replied

'On our way' Maria saluted and they all headed out

'What about us?' i asked a she pulled me into the office

'I'll tell you what we're gonna do' Juliet smirked

'What?' I asked

'We're gonna make you relax' As she unzipped her jacked to show her red and black bra walking towards me as i gulp hard and sit down as she walks slowly towards me

'This is gonna relax me' I ask not taking my eyes of two certain areas'

'I need you in top shape when we fight Tourchwik, and you won't be if your so tense, so I'm gonna give you some fun' She said and let her hair down and all i could do was pin her to the desk and did her right there!

...

**Juliet pov**: Feeling relaxed now?' I smirked

'Very much, I'm sorry i flipped out there its just I saw mum and Benny in distress and...'

'I understand, I felt the same way too. Seeing dad and Jaz trapped like that'

'We need to find them, and fast if anything happens to them.' He said as he put on his clothes as i did

'i know! Let's go check on Tybalt and the other's I need to check on something' I said

'Okay. I'll get the Jeep ready' He said as he pulled me by my hips and kissed me hard. He walked out the room and i felt so cold bot being in his arms! He was so amazing and brave and I never say this to anyone not even my father but...I love him! I'm in love with Gnomeo.

_Can you feel the love tonight? _

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_  
_When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away_  
_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_  
_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_  
_It is where we are_  
_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_  
_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_  
_How it's laid to rest_  
_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_  
_Believe the very best_

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn_  
_That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_  
_There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors_  
_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_  
_It is where we are_  
_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_  
_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_  
_How it's laid to rest_  
_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_  
_Believe the very best_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_  
_Believe the very best_

...

Meanwhile in the lab, Nannette and Paris were trying to track the the video chat when they found something

'I Got It!' Paris said

'Really? where are they?!' Nannette asked

'Here just 12 miles east from the city. up on this hill where the cannon is set out! It a perfect view to destroy the entire city! with the right amount of powder!'

'We gotta Tell Jules!'

'Get my USB from the other room then we'll head out' Paris said as Nannette went to get but she didn't come back,

'Nannette! What's taking so long?' Paris wondered what was taking her so long so he went to check himself. but when he went next door, she saw she was unconscious on the ground!

'Nannette?!' He said and suddenly he felt something hard hit him across the head as he fell to the ground and his vision went black.

...

12 Miles east from the city, up on a hill was the notorious Tourchwik getting his men to set out the cannon as he chuckled to himself

'Buildings, neighbourhoods, lives. Countless targets just waiting to be disintegrated.' He chuckled and walked towards a tied up Jazmin and Benny 'Tell me, pretty girl, have you ever seen something ripped apart, molecule by molecule? It's breathtaking.' He laughed as Jazmin got out of her muffle as did Benny

'You are a bad man!' She yelled as she tried to brake free from her bonds

'Oh, if you think I'm bad now? You're going to be really impressed once I finish with your city, and move on to you' He smirked making her gag and Benny annoyed

'Your plans will fail! Gnomeo and Juliet will...' Benny yelled but was cut off

'not be joining us.' Tourchwik smirked 'Not with your lives on the line. Far too risky for a good kids like Them.'

'You will be surprised at the risks Gnomeo and Juliet will take' Jazmin sneered as Tourchwik moved towards her and put a finger under her chin

'You know cutie, The only crime here is that you and i Haven't...' But before he could finish, Jazmin kicked him in the crotch making him fall to the ground

''Nice' Benny winked to her as Tourchwik growled

'Ugh! You little...' He was about hit her when

'ENOUGH!' A dark voice was heard in the darkness and figure hiding in the shadows 'Tourchwik! There's no need to be rude, We have guests' He said

'Yes sir' Tourchwik said and backed away slowly

'Who are you?' Lady B asked

'Identify yourself!' Lord R yelled

'Very well' He said and stepped into the light, as Lady B and lord R shred a gasp for this revealed face.

**HAHAHA TRY AND GUESS WHO HE IS! I will be back soon but until then, Enjoy my previous chapters. Love you all xx**

**Penelope out ;)**


	9. On our own

**More chapters to make. So sit back and enjoy reading ;) **

**Chapter 9:**** On our own**

**Gnomeo pov:** I was in my own study going over my Father's notes again, reports on his death. Its just what i do in my spare time. There was something about his death that always caught my eye. I was only a boy when my father was killed and i always felt like it was no accident. As i was reading through the noted, Juliet came in.

'Going over your notes again?' She asked

'Uhhh' I cleared my throat and showed her our mission notes 'I figured out that tourchwik will need a certain powder to make that cannon work. And he'll need plenty more of it. He'll go here' I pointed in the map 'Its also the best place to strike the city, a good view looking over the city.'

'Its worth a try I suppose. we'll have to inform the others, This will be a fight to remember' She said and then she noticed the notes about my father's death 'Ding your own investigation about his death?' She asked

'I've never stopped thinking about it. i just feel like i missed an important part about his death.' I sighed

'I know how you feel' Sh said and sat down 'I was a girl when they brought my mother back dead. Cut down by stranger. I watched my Father succumb to grief. and now i want more than anything to know the truth.' She said

'We'll find out one day'

'We will...together' she kissed my cheek 'I'm gonna check on Nanette and Paris' she said and left the room

'I'll check on the others' i communicated them

...

Meanwhile Tybalt, Maria, Dolly and Mason were scouting across the city.

'West side's clean. You guys find anything yet?' Tybalt said through his communicator The panel winks on, showing Maria in the east side.

'Thus far, my search has been unsuccessful.' She replied. New view slides up, bottom two-thirds Mason in the north side

'What she said.' Mason moaned, New view, bottom third, Dolly in the south

'Ditto.' Dolly sighed. The picture gives way to static, which in turn resolves into Gnomeo's face. He is in the base

'Guys! I know where Tourchwik is going to strike. Sending coordinates' He said Tybalt lowers his forearm and packs in the flash.

'On my way.' He said and then he saw a light behind him 'Huh?' He is hit with a blast of energy that makes him scream and drops him to the pavement like a ton of bricks. He lay on the ground unconscious. He was indeed in danger.

...

Maria and Dolly met up with each-other and headed back to HQ but that's when they heard a scream in the distance so they went to investigate. And that's when they saw him! Mason lying on the ground looking dead.

'MASON' The girls screamed and ran over to him

'Are you okay?' Dolly panicked as he mumbled

'Mason say something!' Maria said

I'ts...a trap' he said quietly and that's when strange figures covered the girls' mouths with cloth soaked in chloroform as they slipped into a deep sleep and were carried into a dark van and mason dragged in also. And now every spy was in danger, Apart from their leaders.

...

Juliet walked into the lab to search for her friends, she stepped across broken glass and looked to see the lab ransacked . she searched for her friends but only found Paris' glasses broken on the floor, she panicked and ran back to Gnomeo for help.

'Nanette and Paris are gone!' She yelled

'Gone?'

'The lab's been ransacked. and they're not there!' She said

'i'll warn the others' He said 'Guys, Nanette and Paris have been taken! Report back asap!' But there was no reply 'Guys answer me!' But it was still silent 'ANYONE!' He said and that's when they saw a familiar face, But not a friendly one

'You have lost my friend.' Tourchwik smirked as he showed Gnomeo and Juliet that all their friends and team had been captured

'I'm going to enjoy killing you' Juliet snared

'That's what id like to discuss, You let us do our own will. And i wont kill your friends. Otherwise you may join them when we spill the floor with their blood' H e laughed manically and disconnected the communicator. as Gnomeo threw it away in Anger!

'EVERY TIME WE ARE ONE STEP AHEAD HE JUMPS TWICE AS FAR!' He yelled

'What now?!' Juliet asked

'I don't know...we are alone now'

'Then we're alone together.' she said and took a hold of his hand.

'We need to save them'

I know, and we will. because they more then just my friends, they are family'

'and we won't let anything happen to our family.' Gnomeo said

'Then we agree on something, We must fight' Juliet loaded her gun

'We're at war'

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddddddddddddddddd SCENE! How was that? good? bad? let me know ;) I have so much more to write ;) love you all. you rule, I rule **

**Penelope out ;) **


	10. Do we know you?

**More action Gnomes Coming right up ;)**

**Chapter 10: Do we know you?**

Juliet pov: Gnomeo and I managed to track Tourchwik from the video call and we traced it to the abounded warehouse on the other side of the City. we sneaked behind the crates and saw the place was guarded. we did peak through the window though and we Saw Tourchwik keeping our friends and parents hostage! He was so gonna pay with messing with my team! Oh and Gonemo's too. But one thing for sure we needed to get the others to safety. But first we needed to get inside. We looked and saw to guards by the back door. I though this would be a good i idea to try out my new toy.

'Where r you going?!' Gnomeo Whispered

'Don't worry I got this' I smirked and put the hood over my head.

_A_s One of the henchman was scouting the site he hears the muted music from the girl in the hood turned away from him and unsheathes his sword.

'(pointing his sword at her back) Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em.' But she did not respond 'Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?' He goes over to her and turns her around, dropping to hood to reveal a surprised Juliet wearing headphones. He motions for her to lower them as she does so

**'**Yes?' She asked

**'**I said, put your hands in the air, now!'

'Are you... robbing me?' She asked

'Yes!' he snapped

'Ooohhh..' She smirked Gnomeo Was watching the scene when a "Hey!" and "Hyah!" are heard, and the threatening henchman flies past him. Gnomeo Looks to see the unconscious guy knocked out and bleeding and sees another henchmen behind Juliet

**'**(raising his gun at her) Freeze!' He yells and the henchman and Juliet crash through the window of the warehouse. Tourchwik, The team and other henchmen see Its Juliet getting up and unfolds her Crescent Rose into its scythe form. Tourchwik scowls, but Juliet smiles back at them before twirling the weapon around, striking it into the ground and turning off her headphones.

'Okayyy...' Rolls his eyes and looks to his remaining henchmen 'Get her!' He yells as they run to attack her, Juliet spins around her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets her Crescent Rose out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Touchwik's feet.

'You were worth every cent. Truly, you were.' He rolled his eyes to his men and Looks to Juliet 'Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around...' He raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid '...I'm afraid this is where we part ways.' He says and is about to shoot her until Gnomeo swoops in kicking him square in the face knocking him out cold!

'Nobody hurts my girl' He smirks

'Gnomeo!' Juliet sequels and jumps into his arms.

'What you just did, that was incredible, Where did you get that scythe?' He asked

'It was my mother's, She loved it just like i do' Juliet hugged her scythe as if it were a teddy bear

'You looked good with it' He smirked and pulled her by her waist and kissed her

Um, a little help would be useful... IF IT NOT TOO MUCH TROUBLE!' Benny snapped as they were all tied up and annoyed

'Yeah, yeah. All right.' Gnomeo huffed and chuckled and got the whole team down and their parents

'Oh dad I'm so glad your okay' Juliet kissed her father's cheek.

'I'm happy to see you too my girl, Your using you'r mother's weapon?' He asked

'It handy' She smiled

'JULIET!' Her team cheer towards her

'Guys! Your all okay!' Juliet smiled

'So are you! What you did was amazing!' Jazmin smiled

'OH GNOMEO I'M SO GLAD YOUR OKAY!' Benny was hugging Gnomeo so tight he couldn't breathe

'Benny...Hug...to...tight!' Gnomeo gasped for air as he was released 'I'm glad your all okay' He sighed

'Oh please we're always okay' Dolly smirked

'Mum are you okay?' Gnomeo asked

'I'm alright, Now i know you are too' She kissed his cheek

'Awwww How touching(!)' Tourchwik rose to his feet and pressed a button on his cane that sealed the team and the couple in laser cages, Gnomeo and Juliet were in separate cages to their team mates and parents 'There! That's better' He smirked

'What do you want?!' Juliet asked 'Why are you doing this?!'

'Its fun to destroy something that was never good to you, I never fitted in with the world, and neither did my father. We were the outcasts of this city, they made fun of us, bullied us, tortured us, My mother and brother weren't so lucky to survive. My brother was beaten to death by people who belived to be better than scum like him, My mother became depressed and hung herself in an abounded warehouse. This one actually. No one has dared to set foot in here, My father became insane and wanted to make this town pay for what they have done to us, And as you probably guessed i want the same' Tourchwik said and thats when he activated the huge laser cannon pointing down towards the city! 'one click of a button, And the people will have 20 minutes to get out of there before they are obliterated!' Tourchwik laughed

'That's why you needed the powder! So much could destroy the whole city!' Gnomeo snared

'If i had another 20 boxes it could destroy the entire country! but i will not be that cruel'

'No! You already passed that! You kill for pleasure and power!' Juliet snapped

'That's my job!'

'Says who? only you can control that will!'

'I just follow orders, something you two couldn't understand since you lead your team, and look you've led them to their doom'

'Who's orders? Who's orders do you follow? Who do you work for!?' Gnomeo snapped

'That would be me.' a voice was heard in the shadows 'I must say, you Two have proven formidable adversaries. Once you are destroyed, perhaps I shall Tell the world how pathetic you were to save your precious city' The stranger said

'Show your face, coward! Who are you?' Juliet yelled

'You don't recognise my voice Juliet? Or you Gnomeo? Because you see, I knew who you were the moment I saw you' The face appeared from the shadows and it was an old man around the same age as their parents, with dark eyes pale skin, bald and his smile was hideous, hardly any teeth, His clothes were old fashioned red coat and black vest and trousers and he too was holding a cane as he looked old but awful.

'I think I'd remember someone that ugly' Gnomeo said

'Mock me all you want but your the ones trapped in my cage and the ones that are going to die' He said

'Oh it's so easy for you to snare isn't it?' Juliet frowned

'No i just make look easy that's called Talent sweetheart' He stroked her cheek but she slapped him away

'Who are you?' Gnome asked

'My name is Ozpin. I see you have already met my Son Shane. But on the streets he's known as Tourchwik. He's been a huge help in my time and he'll be even better when we complete our little task' He smirked

'Oh you mean the task of killing us and destroying a town full of innocent people?!' Benny snapped

'Yes that task!' Tourchwik smirked

'You won't get away with this!' Jazmin yelled

'Uhhh...I believe we just did' Ozpin laughed and walked towards Gnomeo and Juliet 'It's been too long since I last saw you both' He sighed

'We don't know you, never heard of you or seen you' Juliet said

'Oh i believe you do, I play a big part in both your lives' He smirked and Gnomeo and Juliet looked at one another in wonder.

_10 years ago_

_A 10 year old tourchwik was standing outside a shop looking casual and smoking a cigarette. His father ozpin walked into a jewellery store wearing a tuxedo and had to butch men with him, they looked to the gentleman behind the counter who looked nervous __The henchmen look around and at all the ruby's and crystals in the display when Ozpin approaches the elderly shopkeeper._

**'**(_flicking his cigar_) _Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Jewellery shop open this late?' He asked as One of the henchman points his gun at the shopkeeper._

_**'**(raising his hands) P-please! Just take my money and leave!' He looked scared_

_'Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money.' He smirked and looked to his henchmen 'Grab the Dust.' He ordered as the henchmen nodded and opens a case and removes one of several Crystals, as the other takes several diamonds. They packed the amount they wanted and ozpin looked to the shopkeeper _

_'Please, You got what you wanted please go' He pleaded _

_'Yes i did, Thank you for your co-operation, but i need to have no witnesses' He smirked and pointed a gun at him_

_'NOOOOOOO...' The shopkeeper screamed but then a Bomb appeared in front of Ozpin and it blew him right out of the store, That's when he saw a young woman wearing a red leather suit appear from the smoke along with a gentleman wearing a blue suit who jumped from the sky._

_Since you're new in town. We're going to make this very simple. Stop now!' The woman warned_

_Yeah, man. The locals don't like it when you blow up their stuff. Put your hands in the air and...' The guy was cut off when Ozpin activated the jet-pack on his back and flew into the air. 'Hands in the air, dude, not your whole body!' He yelled but then rolled his eyes 'Tourists.' He sighed and activated his car and looked to the woman 'You getting in?' He asked as she looked to the shopkeeper_

_'You okay if we go after him?' She asked as The shopkeeper gives a short "Uh huh", and they set off._

_Ozpin and Roman makes it to the warehouse, with The blue's car Driving behind them and cutting in front of them, Ozpin jumps out of his car but they run after him._

_**'** Hey!' The red girl yelled as Ozpin rolled his eyes_

_**'**Persistent...' He said under his breath_

_The two readies to fight him, but he turns around and smirks_

_**'** End of the line, Red and blue.' He said and Points a gun at them but they dodge fast and attack! But they both get interrupted when a small blue boy appears in the warehouse_

_'Daddy?' He said as the blue spy looked worried. Before anything else, Ozpin grabbed a hold of The boy and put a gun to his head_

_'Let me walk free, Or he gets it!' He said holding the gun to the child's head _

_'Please! Don't hurt my son! Let him come to me!' The spy begged _

_'We have an agreement?' He asked as the spies looked to each-other and nodded _

_'We have a deal, Now let the boy go' The girl said as Gnomeo was pushed to the ground and His father picked him up as soon as possible and ran to the door and set him down _

_'Son! Get back to the...!' But before he could finish a knife strikes his chest and he coughed out blood and fell to the ground_

_'DADDY!' He screamed and looked to the man who ran away and did this! He looked to his father who was being held by the red girl_

_'I'm sorry! I should have done something' She said sadly _

_'Get Him For me...' He coughed up blood and looked to his 10 year old son who was crying 'Don't be scared son, Be brave...You must be brave' He said and just like, in the the blink of an eye, he slipped away as the little boy cried his eyes out. The red girl lay him on the ground gently and picked up the small boy and took him to a nearby shed 'You stay here' She said and he nodded and hid. The girl picked up more guns and saw that the criminal was on the roof. She used her skill to jump sides to get to the roof and she and Ozpin were in a showdown_

_'Your gonna pay for this' She said as more Henchman appeared but she just smirked and stood her ground _

_'Kill her' Ozpin yelled as they attacked __ The henchmen run towards her. Activating crescent Rose, she jumps into the air and punches down, sending them flying back. She takes out all the henchmen and even the Big ones when Ozpin knocked her to the ground._

_'Awwwww, Little girl exhausted?' He smirked and stood on her head_

_'Not...quite' She said and flipped them around as he was now on the ground leaning over the edge 'It ends here' She smirked _

_'Mummy! Help Me!' The woman heard the screams and looked at the ground floor and she a small girl being held by two Henchman!' _

_'My Baby!' She panicked as Ozpin laughed _

_'everyone has a weakness, Even heroes! I think You know What's gonna happen next' He smirked as The red spy released him and he got up to leave, She looked down at her child who was released by the henchman_

_'Stay there Honey, Mummy will...!' But before she could finish her sentence, Ozpin had pushed off the building as she fell to her death and her daughter watching_

_'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!' The young girl screamed and her mother hit the ground hard! No movement or anything the young girl shook her mother but no movement 'Mummy!MUMMY!' She begged for her mum to respond but nothing! She screamed and cried and hugged her lifeless mother in her arms, She looked to the roof and saw Ozpin looking down at her as if she were a loser and then he vanished. The police finally arrived and found the two bodies. Two traumatised children who they didn't believe. They classed to deaths as unfortunate and left it like that. But these kids knew what happened. They were convinced their parents were murdered...And they were right ._

present day

Gnomeo and Juliet never looked more pale then they did in their entire lives. All this time they had been looking for their parent's murderer and he was right in front of them.

'You...Killed ...My mum' Juliet stuttered

'Killed them both...In cold blood' Gnomeo clenched his fists

'You should have seen them scream...Oh wait! You did!' Ozpin laughed manically and Gnomeo and Juliet anger and strength grew in those few seconds and blasted their way out the cage as Ozpin fell to the ground!

'This ends Now!' Gnomeo yelled and released his team as they all got into their fighting stance

'For our Team, For Our City, For Our Families!' Juliet screamed

'Oh this will be fun' Ozpin smirked

'ATTACK' He Yelled

ATTACK!' Gnomeo and Juliet yelled

The final battle has commenced

**Epic Battle coming up :) I will make i awesome and Fun for Ya'll so don't go anywhere ;) Love you all like crazy. I'll be back soon but for now...**

**Penelope out ;)**


End file.
